Quatre saisons
by lunny
Summary: Parce que les saisons passent nous laissant des bribes de sentiments entourés de mensonges KuroganéxFye : Printemps
1. L'automne

**Titre :** Quatre saisons

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp… L'air de rien, elles en ont beaucoup des persos ! C'est pooo justeu !

**Résumé :**Parce que les saisons passent nous laissant des bribes de sentiments entourés de mensonges KuroganéxFye

**Genre :** yaoi et romance…

**Avertissement :** yaoi, donc si vous êtes homophobe, passez votre chemin.

**Note :** Mhh, une idée tombée du ciel qui me permet de publier une fic dans cette section (mes premiers amours XD) Quatre chapitres parlant de quatre saisons. Avec un point de vue différent à chaque chapitre. Récit à la première personne… (et voilà comment galèrer pour écrire une fic) Point de vue de Kurogané pour celui là.

Bonne lecture !

**Automne**

Il pleuvait le premier jour.

Je m'en rappelais. La pluie s'abattait sur nous. Le gamin tenait la princesse dans ses bras, son regard décidé, je m'en souviens.

Et lui, il souriait.

Je l'ai trouvé énervant dès cette seconde, dés que mon regard a croisé le sien.

Une fraction de seconde sous cette pluie.

Et je le haïssait déjà.

------------------------

C'est l'automne dans cette dimension.

Il pleut, ça n'a rien d'agréable. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, je n'ai jamais aimé cette saison. La saison des pluies, je trouvais toujours un moyen pour m'exiler loin du Japon. Loin de la pluie… Une mission quelconque dans un endroit quelconque. Tant que je n'entendais pas la pluie s'abattre inlassablement sur les carreaux, ça me suffisait. Mais là, il n'y a aucun moyen de s'éloigner. Parce que le manju blanc a repéré une plume. Et qu'il ait bien incapable d'indiquer sa position précise. Me voilà donc coincé dans cette putain de dimension. Et il n'a pas cessé de pleuvoir depuis notre arrivé. Ça me met en rogne. Si j'avais eu mon propre sabre en ce moment, j'aurai pu l'utiliser et obliger cette boule de poils à nous envoyer dans une autre dimension.

Pourquoi je me leurre ?

Je ne l'aurai pas fait… Le gamin n'aurait pas supporté. Quand j'ai décidé de lever mon petit doigt pour l'aider, j'ai signé mon arrêt de menacer le manju. Et cette putain de pluie qui continue de tomber…

La pluie s'abat sur moi,

Comme des mots d'amour,

Ceux que je ne dirai pas

Comme toujours…

J'ai laissé la lumière éteinte. Ça me repose les yeux. J'espère aussi qu'on ne m'apercevra pas en dehors, à scruter les rares, même quasi inexistant, passants. Je ne suis qu'une ombre derrière une vitre… J'observe les gouttes tomber, s'éclater contre le sol en petites gouttelettes. La musique de la pluie me berce. Sombre mélodie.

Combien de jours passés à cette fenêtre ? Je ne saurai le dire exactement… Une semaine peut-être ? Les routes sont impraticables, me voilà obligé de rester derrière ces vitres attendant que la pluie cesse. Je n'ai jamais été patient, c'est pourquoi cette attente me pèse.

Un paysage a l'air désolé,

Que la pluie ne cesse de mouiller,

Comme un sourire sans saveur,

Pour cacher les pleurs.

Je sens mes jambes s'ankyloser à mesure que les minutes passent. Mon souffle ralentit un peu. Mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. Il est tard. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Et j'attends. Une horloge sonne douze coups quelque part. Il est donc minuit. Il n'est pas si tard, mais je me sens fatigué. Je baille. Mais j'attends, parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois attendre.

Je suis à l'affût malgré moi. En ignorant le bruit de l'averse, je peux entendre des pas dans la chambre voisine. Légers, ils font néanmoins grincer une latte du plancher. Les pas s'arrêtent. Je devine l'individu essayer de percevoir s'il a été repéré. Il ne m'entend pas, il continue son avancé. Il descend les marches.

Une ombre qui va faire un tour,

Ses pas comme du velours,

Sa démarche mal assurée,

Comme pour se cacher.

Le grincement significatif de la porte mal huilé parvient à mes oreilles. J'observe alors la fine silhouette faire quelque pas en dehors, sous la pluie. Habillé simplement et légèrement. Pas de parapluie, ni de couvre-chef. Pieds nus dans la boue. Il regarde autour de lui. Il grelotte doucement. Il lève son visage vers le ciel.

Ses cheveux blonds glissent sur sa nuque dégageant son visage. Il a les paupières closes.

La pluie glisse doucement sur lui. Tombant sur son front, passant sur ses paupières, dessinant ses pommettes et s'échouant sur ses lèvres à semi-ouvertes dans un soupir qu'on peut deviner. La pluie s'abat sur lui sans concession. Ses vêtements noircissent doucement, il ne tremble plus. Semblant se ressourcer sous cette pluie. Ses cheveux dégoulinent, ils sont plaqués et ne forme plus les boucles folles habituelles.

Le masque s'écoule sous la pluie,

Effaçant tous ces non-dits,

Les éclatant sans douceur,

Révélant les peurs.

Les gouttes dessinent des larmes.

Une phrase me vient me semblant dérisoire.

« On dirait que la pluie pleure pour lui »

Mais, elle n'a aucun intérêt.

Parce qu'elle n'a pas son intérêt.

Et que ce n'est qu'illusion.

Parce qu'il sait pleurer seul

Et qu'il n'a pas besoin de pluie pour ça.

Et ses gouttes qui s'écoulent le long de ses joues, sont sans doute des larmes.

Sous des sourires teintés de mystère.

Derrière ces mots pas très clairs,

Il n'y a que du vent,

Il n'y a qu'un enfant.

Il ouvre les yeux doucement. Et là, il se tourne doucement. Il se tourne vers moi immanquablement. Il lève la tête et regarde dans ma direction. Mais il ne peut pas me voir, je suis dans la pénombre. Mais ses yeux se posent sur les miens. Son regard azur me fixe.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion.

Il sourit doucement.

Il me sourit.

Et derrière cette vitre, je ne sais que faire. Parce que je n'ai jamais été doué. Et qu'il doit aussi me prendre pour un putain de voyeur.

Les gouttes s'écoulent encore le long de ses joues.

Mais peut-être que ce sont des larmes…

Je l'ignore.

Et la pluie continue de tomber.

Immanquablement.

Toujours…

Et encore…

Pour venir s'éclater contre les vitres…

Pour venir éclater nos vies.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de pleuvoir…

**Fin **

L'auteur (soupire) :

- Rien de bien particulier à dire, à part que ça ne correspondait pas à mes attentes. Puis cette histoire de pluie me rappelle quelque chose… (Aurai-je plagié quelqu'un ?) Mmh, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire quelque chose de correct. Je suis un peu sur le bout u rouleau ces temps-ci, pas d'inspiration. Peut-être que je me débrouillerai mieux pour l'hiver… J'espère…

Kurogané (grognant) :

- Parce que tu vas continuer cette horreur !

L'auteur (regardant Kurogané d'un œil noir) :

- Mais je sais que c'est une horreur ! Je suis pas bête à ce point ! Si tu continues, je t'achève dans le prochain chapitre !

Kurogané (hausse les épaules) :

- T'oseras jamais.

L'auteur (sort une perceuse) :

- Pourquoi attendre le prochain chapitre ? Je vais te crever tout de suite !

Fye (le nez rouge et portant une serviette de bain autour du cour) :

-ATCHA ! C'est pas possible, je suis tombé malade…

L'auteur (hausse els épaules) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Fye (hystérique) :

- C'est ta faute si je suis enrhumé ! Si t'avais pas tes idées pourries on en serait pas là !

L'auteur (écrit sur un cahier) :

-Donc, tuer Kurogané ET Fye…

Kurogané (plus loin) :

-ATCHA !tiens on parle de moi ?

L'auteur (sourire innocent et rangeant son cahier) :

- De toi ? Oh non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Fye (se mochant bruyament) :

-En tout cas, n'espère pas avoir de reviews avec ça…

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Une petit review, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est vous qui choisissez.


	2. L'hiver

**Titre :** Quatre saisons

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp… Les saisons n'appartiennent à personne… Et le petit truc entre paragraphe à moi ! Mmh, en fait c'est une sorte de métaphore où Fye est le danseur et Kurogané le passant… J'espère que vous comprendrez.

**Résumé :**Parce que les saisons passent nous laissant des bribes de sentiments entourés de mensongesKuroganéxFye

**Genre :** yaoi et romance…

**Avertissement :** yaoi, donc si vous êtes homophobe, passez votre chemin.

**Note :** Enchaînons sur le point de vue de Fye sur l'hiver. C'était prévisible d'un côté. Ne suivant que l'édition française (la flemme de lire les scans). Je connais peu de choses sur le passé de Fye, donc ce ne sont qu'hypothèses.

Bonne lecture !

**L'hiver**

Dans le pays de Seles, il faisait constamment froid. La neige recouvrait immanquablement les allées de la ville.

Et bizarrement, Seles ne m'inspirait rien.

Peut-être juste le froid.

Et l'impression de solitude.

-----------------------------------

La neige tombait recouvrant sa chevelure noire d'une fine couche de neige.

A ce moment, je me suis senti seul, plus encore qu'auparavant.

Je ne sais pourquoi, je me suis senti constamment seul. Où que je sois, à n'importe quel moment, la solitude s'emparait de moi. Elle était la constante, semblable à une amie. A ce moment, je pensais que j'étais seul. J'ai cru qu'en devenant plus sociable, cette impression disparaîtrait. C'est pourquoi je me suis caché derrière ce sourire qui n'avait rien de vrai et ces blagues salaces qui ne me faisaient même pas rire.

Des gens ont fini par m'entourer. Aimant m'entendre rire et divaguer.

Mais cette impression ne disparut pas.

J'avais beau être entouré, je me sentais seul.

Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul mais me sentait seul.

Nuance qui peut paraître sans importance, mais elle était importante.

J'apprit qu'être seul c'est de n'avoir personne autour de soi. D'être solitaire quelle que soit la situation.

Se sentir seul, c'est différent.

Se sentir seul, c'est être entouré de personnes sans qu'aucune d'elle ne nous paraissent être une amie. C'est être dans la foule sans avoir personne qui pourrait vous relever si vous tombez.

_Une ombre dans la foule s'avance,_

_Au milieu elle danse,_

_Pour se faire remarquer,_

_Un tout petit peu exister._

Mais j'avais pris l'habitude de rire et de sourire bien que je n'étais pas heureux. Je ne perdis jamais cette habitude. Elle faisait de moi ce que j'étais. Et sans le vouloir, j'ai renforcé le mur qui séparait les autres de moi. Et plus les années s'écoulaient, plus je me sentais seul.

Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.

Au début, je l'ai considéré comme un autre. Sa susceptibilité m'amusait. Mais je n'avais pas prévu… Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il commencerait à me voir à travers le mur que j'avais hissé. Et pourtant, je m'en suis réjoui quelque peu. Parce qu'il me considérait vraiment.

_Voulant voir à travers le masque,_

_Que tout le monde considérait comme de la glace,_

_Un passant dans la foule a explosé sans douceur,_

_Le mur dressé autour du vrai danseur._

Mais je le détestais aussi.

De dire que mes rires que je croyais vrais n'étaient qu'illusions.

De dire que mes sourires que je croyais sincères ne l'était pas.

De dire que je me cachais derrière un masque.

J'avais fini par croire que cette comédie était vraie.

Je m'étais trompé tout simplement.

Mais il l'avait su avant moi.

Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ma comédie. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ces sourires. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cette joie. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ce moi pour les autres. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait de ce moi que les autres ne verraient pas. Il me voulait tout simplement. Moi et personne d'autre. A lui et à personnes d'autre.

Et j'ai été heureux…

_Et le passant s'arrête dans son cœur,_

_Semblant y vouloir y résider,_

_Et comblé par cette chaleur,_

_Le danseur ne peut qu'accepter._

Ma vie n'a jamais été vraiment heureuse.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais attendu que la vie me rende heureuse.

Mais peu à peu, il m'a fait changer d'avis.

Je me surpris des fois à rire de bon cœur. Pas l'esprit ailleurs comme d'habitude. Juste rire comme ça. Et je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à changer peu à peu. Sans que je n'y puisse rien. Sans que je ne puisse faire un pas en arrière. Sans que je ne le veuille. Et il me regardait, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, l'air de me dire : Tu vois que tu peux être toi.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas qui j'étais vraiment.

Que pour moi c'était terriblement compliqué d'être naturel.

Mais je pense qu'il avait compris.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte moi-même.

_Et c'est le passant qui mène la danse,_

_Le danseur suivant ses pas,_

_Se mouvant sur cette cadence,_

_Qu'il ne connaissait pas._

Il neigeait aujourd'hui.

J'ai toujours détesté la neige.

Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, elle me renvoie à ma solitude.

Mais cette fois, ça avait peut-être changé. Je me sentais un peu moins seul. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression que si je tombe, il me relèverait. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais ça me rendait heureux. C'est étrange… L'impression de bonheur. Il y a encore quelques minutes, il me semblait que j'étais heureux. Mais maintenant… Mais maintenant que me reste-t-il de ce bonheur ? Dispersé aux quatre vents. Il ne me reste rien… Absolument rien.

Oh si finalement…

Peut-être son corps dans une marre de sang.

_Le passant rate un de ses pas chassés,_

_Il a vite fait de tomber,_

_Sur le trottoir, il s'explose la tête._

_Sans que le danseur de danser s'arrête._

J'ai froid et je suis seul.

J'ai cru qu'avec lui, cette impression disparaîtrait pour de bon.

Mais elle revient tandis qu'il disparaît.

J'entends à peine la voix affolée de Mokona qui m'explique. Je ne saisi que de brefs mots : « brigands » « bagarre » « armes » « coup de feu ».

C'est stupide non.

Qu'il tombe ainsi. Après tout ce qu'on a enduré. Qu'il disparaisse ainsi.

Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas heureux.

Qu'est-ce que je suis…

Je ne sais plus…

Je ne suis plus rien.

_Mais le danseur s'arrête sentant sa solitude,_

_Reprenant la même danse que d'habitude,_

_Redressant les barrières qu'il avait abaissées,_

_Grâce à l'amour que le passant lui avait donné._

La neige recouvre ses cheveux. Comme pour me montrer la prise du temps sur lui. S'il était vivant, je rirai sans doute. Plaisantant sur ses cheveux blancs. Enfin, c'est ce qu'aurait fait le moi d'avant. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, qu'aurai-je fais ? Peut-être que j'aurai simplement souri avant de le débarrasser des flocons. Et le moi d'après que ferrait-il ? Il ne ferrait rien. Parce qu'il n'y aura plus de moi.

Parce qu'il n'y pas plus de lui.

Et encore moins de nous.

Un flocon s'égare près de son nez.

Il éternue.

Puis il ouvre les yeux.

J'entends vaguement Shaolan courir à la recherche d'un médecin.

Il me regarde.

De ses yeux rouges si hypnotisants comme deux flammes prêtes à me happer et nous faire brûler tout les deux.

Il me sourit doucement et caresse mon visage.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

Son sourire si suffisant, il a encore l'air de dire : Tu vois, tu peux être toi.

Puis le sourire se transforme doucement, un peu plus doux et plus chaud. Il s'empare doucement de ma nuque et m'oblige à me pencher. Je le laisse faire, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il happe mes lèvres et mon cœur.

Il m'embrasse doucement.

Et il fait renaître en moi cette impression de bonheur.

_Le passant se relève avec un mal de tête lancinant,_

_Il s'empare du danseur l'arrêtant dans son renfermement,_

_Il le sort de cette solitude qui n'a rien de bon_

_Et lui reprenant son cœur, il l'embrasse sous les flocons._

Je m'éloigne doucement.

Et lui souris de mon sourire le plus sincère.

Parce qu'il venait de moi et personne d'autre.

Pour lui et personne d'autre.

Pour pouvoir former un nous…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupire gravement) :

- Bon, aucun rapport avec l'hiver… Peut-être la neige… Ah ! Non ça avait vraiment aucun rapport ! Pourquoi je régresse autant !

Fye (pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'auteur) :

- Ben… Au moins Kuro-chan n'est pas mort !

L'auteur (hurle) :

- Mais c'est ça le pire ! C'est sensé être un chapitre deathfic ! Mais… J'ai pas pu… J'avais pas envie… je suis irrécupérable

Kurogané (sort son sabre) :

- Alors comme ça… Tu voulais me tuer ? Et par de vulgaires brigands ?

Fye (s'accroche à Kurogané) :

- Mais c'est pas grave Kuro-miaou ! Tu es vivant c'est tout ce qui compte !

Kurogané (éjecte le magicien) :

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui suis sensé mourir ? Pourquoi c'est pas cet imbécile ?

L'auteur (soupire) :

- Oh il reste bien deux chapitres… j'aurai peut-être le courage d'en tuer un…

Kurogané (jouant avec son sabre) :

- Quand tu dis un, tu penses sûrement pas à moi ?

Fye (boude) :

- Ouais, ça va être moi…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Pour la différence que ça ferait… Bon, donnez votre avis sur un truc qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'hiver (j'ai honte…) via Reviews !


	3. Le printemps

**Titre :** Quatre saisons

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp, quoique d'une certaine façon nous sommes aussi la propriété de ceux que nous aimons ;)

**Résumé :**Parce que les saisons passent nous laissant des bribes de sentiments entourés de mensongesKuroganéxFye

**Genre :** yaoi et romance…

**Avertissement :** yaoi, donc si vous êtes homophobe, passez votre chemin.

**Note :** Comme le temps a passé vous remarquez ? Je pourrai m'excuser mille fois de ce retard, mais en vérité ça ne serait pas très honnête de ma part. J'avais pensé à abandonner cette fic, mais en relisant les tomes de la série je me suis rappelé pourquoi j'appréciais tant Fye et Kurogané donc je m'excuse tout de même et espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^ Ici, nous avons le droit au point de vue de notre incroyable, que dis-je ? Magnifique, irremplaçable, somptueux Kurogané ! (que ne faut-il pas inventer pour éviter un coup de sabre XD ) Nous enchaînons donc sur le printemps. ^^

Bonne lecture !

Le printemps, de tout ces moments forts insupportables de nos vies doit être la saison qui craint le plus.

Alors que l'été, avec sa chaleur étouffante et ses envies de repos me semble l'un des moments le plus propice de l'année. Sûrement à cause des souvenirs du Japon, là où les nuits étouffantes permettaient de vider tranquillement les réserves de saké du château en trinquant joyeusement dans la cour, ce qui d'ailleurs finissait toujours par insupporter notre princesse Tomoyo, et finalement, plus que de trinquer voir son air agacé le lendemain matin était sans doute la raison principale qui rendait nos beuveries si distrayantes.

Là où l'automne, le temps des récoltes, il y avait un certain contentement ambiant de voir que comme chaque année la récolte était bonne. Et toujours, quand le dur travail de la collecte était terminé, une fête avait lieu, là où ne manquait jamais de nous convier. Pour être honnête, cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, qu'on nous remercie d'ainsi les protéger des royaumes ennemis me paraissait en fait une bonne excuse pour vider des litres d'alcool.

Puis l'hiver, saison bénie où les armés alentour se tenaient tranquilles, incapable de franchir les routes recouvertes de neige. Ce qui m'épargnait bien du travail superflu. Je ne disais jamais non à un petit combat, la voie de l'épée reste mon art de vivre, mais il fallait pas pousser. On ne faisait pas toute sa vie sur le champ de bataille, fallait pas rêver, et même si on y mourrait beaucoup, il y avait des endroits plus agréables où passer ses journées.

Non, en définitive, le printemps craint.

Avec sa floraison irritante, les fleurs qui s'ouvraient laissaient inévitablement flotter une odeur désagréable sur le palais. On peut bien me traiter d'insensible mais l'éclosion d'un vulgaire végétal m'émeut autant qu'un caillou au milieu d'une route, et encore le caillou a sans doute des milliers d'années derrière lui alors on lui doit un peu de respect.

Immanquablement, quand le printemps revenait, les contrés alentours, régies sans doute par des incompétents de premier ordre, finissaient toujours par nous chercher des ennuis en vue d'un affrontements. C'était amusant les trois premières années, ça en est devenue irritant à la longue. Parce que pendant l'hiver, il ne fallait pas rêver, leurs guerriers ne s'étaient pas améliorés sous l'inspiration divine, donc ça en devenait juste ennuyant.

Puis, il y avait aussi cette tradition débile qui sévissait partout dans le pays depuis bien avant ma naissance...

Alors, oui, j'ai des raisons d'être irrité contre cet idiot de mage qui n'a pas plus de cerveau que le manju blanc qui pour sa défense, a un estomac si grand qu'il ne doit pas rester de place pour tout autre organe. Sans doute, s'il avait capté mon regard que je savais des plus meurtrier à l'instant, il aurait pu envisager de cesser de babiller, quoique connaissant son genre il aurait plutôt redoublé de paroles.

Le printemps par-ci, le printemps par -là, d'accord, la princesse s'inquiète pour le gamin et parler était un moyen de la distraire, mais pourquoi donc de tous les sujets au monde celui-là ? J'aurai même pu supporter qu'il envisage de converser à propos de cuisine, de vêtements, ou un sujet débile quelconque avec aussi peu de profondeur que son esprit, mais les dieux n'étaient pas avec moi. Pourquoi le gamin avait été blessé dans l'autre monde, et qu'à peine arrivé ici il fallait qu'il nous choppe une fièvre de tous les diables ? Il aurait au moins pu songer aux conséquences avant de se jeter au milieu de cette foule de barbares, tout ça dans le but de récupérer une plume. C'est bien beau d'être déterminé et prêt à tous les sacrifices mais fallait penser un minimum aux autres des fois. Nous voilà coincés dans une dimension où il n'y a même pas l'ombre d'une plume à attendre comme les premiers des glands. Avec les deux autres excités qui ne parlent que du printemps qui ne tardera pas à arriver. Il me le paiera ce gamin, dès qu'il sera capable de marcher un bon petit entrainement au sabre avec quelques pompes et il comprendra que sa douleur n'était rien.

Et l'autre idiot de blond qui rit d'une façon horripilante en disant que dans son pays il ne cesse de faire froid et qu'il n'a jamais connu le printemps. Il va être déçu, ça n'a rien de bien impressionnant en fait. Au moins, en été, la chaleur est étouffante et le soleil n'est jamais masqué par les nuages, l'automne, il se met à pleuvoir, si fort que les routes deviennent boueuse, tandis que les pierres du château sont glissantes. En hiver, il neige et les routes sont recouvertes d'un manteau blanc, on peut y marquer ses pas dans une trace éphémère. Mais le printemps n'a aucun de ses attraits.

Alors vraiment je ne peux pas comprendre en quoi le printemps est si fascinant pour tout le monde.

Je me rappelle encore de ce premier printemps où on m'a pour la première fois déclarée sa flamme.

Mes parents étaient encore en vie, notre contrée bien vivante et paisible. C'était dans un des couloirs de notre demeure. Je me souviens encore que c'était un endroit sombre où je l'avais suivie, empressé par ses paroles, et elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments. J'étais resté muet sur le coup. Elle était jolie, je l'avais souvent entendu dire à son propos. Quelque part j'étais fier d'attirer son attention. Pourtant, je l'ai repoussé et bien sûr, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de pleurer et finir par m'insulter. Comme quoi, les petites filles et la dignité ne doivent pas être bons amis. Ensuite, elle m'envoya une gifle d'une façon si inattendue que je ne songeai même pas à l'éviter. Ma joue était brûlante et rouge, sans doute en voyant ça, elle finit par se rendre compte que poser le doigt sur l'héritier avait autant de sens que aller se jeter par la première fenêtre venue, alors elle s'enfuit.

Les gens amoureux ont-ils toujours ce comportement lâche et irresponsable ?

L'idiot était accoudé à la fenêtre, l'aube naît à peine et on est déjà là, tout deux dans ce salon étroit. J'occupe le canapé, fixant malgré moi la silhouette longiligne de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lui, il ne me remarque pas, ou comme à son habitude, il fait celui qui ne sait rien. C'est silencieux; normal d'une certaine façon, les gamins et la boule de poil sommeillent encore. Et à part nos disputes incessantes, qui ne sont qu'une façade rigide qui nous maintient là où on doit être, et nos remarques avisées, plus réelles cette fois, plus cruelles aussi parce que la vérité fait mal quand il s'agit de nous, nous ne partageons rien de plus que des silences vides de sens.

Encore, l'imbécile regarde par la fenêtre, absorbé par la contemplation du ciel, il attend sans doute la première hirondelle qui traversera le ciel, annonciateur du début du printemps. Je l'ai entendu en discuter hier soir avec le manju, alors que nous étions couchés dans nos lits, la lumière éteinte. Que sa voix est agaçante, mais ses silences sont sans doute bien pires.

-T'as pas autre chose à faire que glander à la fenêtre ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de se tourner vers moi, il a un petit rire, insupportable, m'affuble d'un de ses surnoms horripilants qu'il utilise de façon bien trop habituelle et constate avec amusement que je ne semble pas être dans mon meilleur jour. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge, il le sait mieux que personne. Je suis toujours ainsi, avec les gamins comme avec lui. Surtout avec lui.

-Et si le printemps ne vient pas ?

Je sais que ces mots sont anodins, mais ils cherchent la vérité à travers ce masque tranquille que l'autre se plaît à porter. Il fait ce que j'attends depuis tout à l'heure sans me l'avouer, il se tourne vers moi pour me regarder. Je suis sûr que ces yeux ont un mystérieux pouvoir, qu'elles contiennent une redoutable magie capable de geler la plus ardente flamme d'un seul regard, il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me terrifie et qui en même temps me fait sentir terriblement vivant. Et son sourire factice s'accorde si mal à ses paroles auxquelles il semble tellement croire...

-Il viendra.

Une constatation sans appel, pourtant je devine l'ombre de quelque chose derrière. Comme s'il attendait encore et encore. Comme si son attente avait duré jusqu'ici, qu'elle se prolongeait même à présent. Qu'alors qu'il me parle, il vole déjà ailleurs dans ces endroits que je ne verrai sans doute jamais, où il a attendu si longtemps ce printemps qui n'était jamais venu. J'ai l'impression de toucher du bout des doigts quelque chose de vrai, mais l'autre se détourne déjà et mes mots ne sont en fait que des appels pour qu'il revienne à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que le printemps a de si bien ?

Il ne rit pas cette fois, il n'esquisse même pas un semblant de mouvement pour me faire comprendre qu'il a entendu. Mais je sais qu'il a écouté, pourtant il reste résolument tourné vers la fenêtre, ne me laissant voir que son dos. Je comprends bien vite qu'il craint que je puisse lire quoique soit sur son visage qui pourrait le trahir. Le silence persiste, encore plus désagréable qu'i peine quelques minutes, bien que je ne songeai pas cela possible. Alors que j'allais entamer une phrase pour le ramener vers moi, dans le crainte de l'avoir égaré dans les chemins tortueux de sa pensée, il laisse échapper simplement ce qui semble résonner si fortement dans son cœur.

-C'est parce que quand le printemps arrive, l'hiver est terminé.

Je ne peux même pas esquisser un semblant de phrase que des bruits de pas résonnent dans l'escalier. Sans doute, je ne devrai pas me sentir déçu car je sais pas ce que j'aurai pu ajouter de plus. Cependant, cela m'irrite. Je sais pertinemment que l'autre composera son masque d'imbécile heureux à peine l'intrus entrera dans notre bulle pour la faire exploser. Qu'il ne lui faudra que quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ces sentiments diffus qui l'habitent et agir comme l'être le plus normal de ce monde. Toujours, toujours à mentir sans jamais cesser.

Sans doute, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour tout comprendre de lui...

Je déteste le printemps, elle rend la neige molle et grisâtre, le sol se transforme en boue dans l'espoir d'y voir germer les premières herbes du printemps. Mes bottes sont détrempés et j'avance difficilement entre les flaques boueuses. Bien sûr à l'avant, ce stupide magicien semble flotter au-dessus de futiles considérations comme garder les pieds au sec et avance presque en sautillant. Si je n'avais pas déjà les mains encombrés par les sacs courses, je ne me serai pas gêné pour lui balancer un coup de sabre ou deux. Le magicien se tourne soudain vers moi, et surprenant mon air agacé, il affiche un sourire malicieux et s'attèle à son exercice préféré consistant à me rendre encore plus morose. Le voilà qui sautille autour de moi, babillant et se moquant à coup de surnoms débiles. Je continue à avancer, décidant que l'ignorer semble la meilleur des stratégie à adopter, mais priant les cieux pour qu'un miracle puisse mettre à fin à ce flot de paroles inintéressant. Sûrement, les dieux sont en ma faveur car le mage glisse soudainement et s'étale à terre le plus ridiculement du monde. J'affiche un sourire moqueur, mais jète tout de même un regard au spécimen pour voir s'il ne s'est pas blessé. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si j'en étais inquiet, mais avec l'autre malade à la maison, je ne préfère pas amener à la princesse un autre sujet de préoccupations. Puis l'autre abruti serait bien capable d'avoir simulé sa chute en vue de me tirer une réaction. Me tirant de mes réflexions, il s'exclame :

- Kuro-chan regarde !

Décidant dans un excès de charité de ne faire abstraction du surnom débile que l'autre vient de m'affubler, je m'accroupis à ses côtés pour observer ce qui semble attirer son attention. Peut-être aurait-il pu, par le plus grand des hasards, tomber sur une des plumes de la princesse que l'autre manju blanc n'aurai pas repéré ? Je ne vois rien qui semble s'en rapprocher, le blond toujours penché semble d'un était proche de l'apoplexie, tandis que l'excitation enfantine semble le gagner.

-Regardez quoi ? Demandai-je avec un sourcil sceptique

Fye lève moi des yeux brillants de joie, son visage presque transis de bonheur, il me répète encore :

- Regarde ! Regarde! C'est le premier brin d'herbe, c'est magnifique non ?

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je hoche la tête alors que je vois cette expression presque enfantine sur le visage du mage. Je veux encore moins connaître les raisons qui me font soudain rappeler cette tradition de mon pays alors que j'en suis à présent si loin. Pourtant, je reste encore longtemps accroupi au-dessus de la boue à observer avec attention ce visage penché sur cette petite pousse qui vient chercher le soleil.

Dans mon pays on dit que quand le printemps arrive, il est temps de déclarer ses sentiments.

**Fin**

L'auteur (tournant sur lui-même) :

- Ahaha ça faisait si longtemps ! Mais je me suis rendue compte que Fye et Kurogané me manquait trop pour pouvoir les quitter ainsi. Je suis si heureuse de les revoir !

Kurogané (grognon) :

- Si c'est pour écrire un truc pareil, c'était pas la peine de revenir.

L'auteur (pleurnichant dans les bras de Fye) :

- Kuro-chan est méchant avec moi !

Fye (rejetant l'auteur et prenant un air furieux) :

- Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Même pas un petit bisou ou un petit câlin torride dans un couloir désert ? Et t'ose évoquer le printemps ?

L'auteur (bégayant) :

- Mais je voulais ! Mais Kuro-chan est si récalcitrant ! Puis c'est un grand timide !

Kurogané (sortant son sabre) :

- Qui est un grand timide au juste ?

L'auteur (reculant doucement) :

- Heu... Personne ? Oh mon dieu si je survis laissez moi au moins des reviews !


End file.
